Jack Stanbridge
CXWI Debut Jack Stanbridge debuted at CXWI Overload to take on Harry Rupra after CXWI Management decided to pick him as Harry's opponent. And after an back-and-forth match, Jack came out on top. Going viral The main claim to fame that Jack has was his viral rant after being the first eliminated from the CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 4 Rumble match. He would attract the attention of several CXWI Superstars and CXWI Management. The Dark Warriors and CXWI Tag Team Gold Jack would later join forces with Austin Juhasz, M.E, and Phil Meng (later JSR after M.E turned heel) to form The Dark Warriors. And thanks to this formation, Jack and Phil would begin to do dominate the tag team division, eventually earning their CXWI Tag Team Championship shot at CXWI Golden Ambitions 4 against Arby 'n' the Chief, in which they defeated them. Singles Career & Arcade Division After losing the Tag Team titles to The Saints (Dante & Prince of Persia) Jack would then turn his attention to Master Chief by calling him out to a match in which he lost. He would then improve in the Arcade Division by winning some matches but not becoming No1 Contender. At the CXWI Olympic Show he won the fatal 4 way match in which he went on to face JSR, Reptile and Falco in that match where he lost. World Title Picture On the 58th edition of Hitz, Jack won a 20-Man Royal Rumble to win a spot on the choices for the CXWI World Championship match at CXWI Hyperlink Revolution along side Donkey Kong and Bowser. At Hyperlink he was voted in for the World Title againest Randy Lee in which he was unsucessful. CXWI Cup & YTA At Art Of Pain Jack Stanbridge made his apperience during Phil and Sebulba's match where he put both of them through the table. He then said that he was going to be in the CXWI Cup and after that he left. In the CXWI Cup he advance the first round by beating Sektor, but in the second round he lost to Misterbones thanks to the interference of Sebulba. He would then get payback by interfering in Sebulba's match costing him the match againest Lucario. Jack Stanbridge would become the pro of the YTA and that is rookie would be Liquid. Since then Liquid had won 3 matches and lost one. Title Hunt & Injury Jack Stanbridge made many attempts to become no1 contender for the CXWI World Title in which all ended up in failures. After his last failure to become no1 contender, Jack Stanbridge would set his sights on calming Arbiter down only to be challenged by him to face him at Uprising. Jack Stanbridge would then make their match a Hell in a Cell match due to his request. At Uprising, the two fought in what was the most grueling and most bloody Hell in a cell matches ever wittnessed. Unfortunetly for Jack, he would have a major injury and taking to the medicals. He has promised that he would return at CXWI's Crash n Burn but we won't know when he will return. Return and Bound for Glory Jack would return to win the number 30 spot in the Crash 'n' Burn Rumble at CXWI Crash 'n' Burn 5, where he would come third, lasting 7 minutes and 57 seconds. He would later on qualify for Money in the Bank ladder match at CXWI Golden Ambitions 5, where he would win the match. Jack would later cash in his contract on a weakened Sebulba later that night, during all the chaos between The Pokemon Brotherhood and The Republic, winning his first CXWI World Championship. Title Reign and The Fall Jack Stanbridge defended the World Title at the Aftermath and the World Tour defeating Phil Meng, JSR and Arbiter. But that was all about to end when he faced Desann at Path of Glory 2 where he lost the title to Desann thanks to interfence of Zinyak, ending his 104 day title reign. Feuding with Arbiter Jack and Arbiter have had a quite a bit of a love/hate relationship. But this was no exception, as Arbiter killed Diddy Kong, Jack would then make a call out to Arbiter calling him a murderer. Since then, the two are at it at each others throuts again and this time, there's no escaping the fire. Forming and spliting of The Dark Family At Art of Pain Jack Stanbridge formed the team know as The Dark Family that contained Silver, Preston and Alyssa. It was also the night that Alyssa won the women's championship there. At Survivor, Silver and Preston faced Anakin and Sebulba for the tag team titles in a losing effort. At the same time, Alyssa lost the title to Amy, however Jack ended the feud with Arbiter in a 30min ironman match when he beat 4-3. But after Survivor Preston told Jack that he and Silver wanted to leave the team which he allowed to. On melee Jack informed that he was suspended after Running Wild and that Alyssa will be joining him. Finishers *'Hero's Fall (Exploder)' *'Kaiō-Kick' (Bicycle Kick) *'Giga Impact (Pedigree)' *'Texus Cloverleaf' Championships and accomplishments *'1x CXWI World Champion' *'1x CXWI Tag Team Champions' (w/ Phil Meng x1) Themes *'Evil Angel by Breaking Benjamin' *'Shinsou by Asami Imai' *'Citizen Soldier by 3 Doors Down' *'Mystery by Dead By April' *'Cross Line/Childish Killer' *'Dimension Shift by Toshimichi Mori' *'BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Theme of Amane Nishiki' *'Big Arms - (Cash Cash Remix) Feat. Jun Senoue ' *'BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Theme of Mu 12 - Sword Of Doom II ' *'BlazBlue Chrono Phantasma Theme of Relius Clover - Plastic Night II' *'BlazBlue Alter Memory - Opening Theme' *'BlazBlue Alter Memory - Ending Theme (Current)' Category:CXWI Category:CAW Category:Weeaboos